


Accio

by Yeziel_Moore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Something, Gen, Harry outsmarted them all, Humor, and doesn't care about what they think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeziel_Moore/pseuds/Yeziel_Moore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the simplest answer is the best answer. Or in which Harry uses the Accio spell in a far more intelligent and less flashy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accio

**Author's Note:**

> This was born while reading a HP/bleach crossover in fanfiction.net where Ichigo cynically thinks that wizards, and Harry most prominently for obvious reasons, are stupid for not using the accio spell to call the egg. Credits to Maverick14th because it's her crossover.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belong to JKR. This, however, is mine.  
_ **Words:** _695._

* * *

.

**.Accio.  
. **

_There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know or care. It was time to do what he had to do… to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely, upon the thing that was his only chance._

_He raised his wand. *****_

He opened his mouth to call the spell that would be his salvation, he had practiced endlessly, he knew that he could maintain the spell for as long as it took the firebolt to transverse the distance from the castle to the stadium. He  _knew_. He only wished he could believe it. The Horntail shifted restlessly and a stray ray of sunlight bounced off the shiny surface of the golden egg. It was gone a second later, but in situations like that, where your life and sometimes your friend's lives depend on your next step, a second seemed like a small eternity and it was more than enough time to stop Harry cold on his tracks and for an idea to bloom in his mind. It was so sudden that he almost felt dizzy. As it was, he only felt stupid.

He tilted his head a bit to the left catching another glimpse of his price. The egg, that was the whole point, wasn't it? And it was just sitting there, a short distance away, certainly closer than a certain broom of his.

He lowered his wand and pointed it at the dragon's feet. The crowd, which had never really stopped their mindless shouting, grew a bit quieter in their confusion. Except for one person and Harry could almost imagine the kind of things Hermione must be shouting at him. It made him feel a bit guilty but oh well, he would explain, later, when he wasn't in danger of being roasted extra crispy.

It wasn't long before the Horntail grew impatient with the prey that wouldn't get closer so it could catch it but wouldn't leave it alone either. It had tried everything. It tried fire, fire rarely failed it, but the prey was fast and agile and didn't have the disadvantage of being stationary. It tried roaring and stomping its tail in an effort to, if nothing else, drive the prey away so it could've some peace of mind. Nothing worked and now the dragon was feeling annoyed enough to stand from its protective crouch over its nest and catch the prey itself.

Big mistake.

With the speed of a striking cobra Harry wiped out his wand and casted the spell that had been sitting at the tip of his tongue for the past minutes.

"Accio golden egg!"

Less than a minute later he was being given a clean bill of health by a surprised but pleased Madame Pomfrey. She was probably one of the few who didn't care about the stupid tournament and were genuinely happy that he had survived to see another day. Harry knew that most of the spectators outside were equally parts confused and disappointed by his performance. The silence that permeated the arena since he left was proof of that. He had the feeling that it hadn't been flashy enough for most of them who most likely had been expecting some sort of epic showdown from their Boy-Who-Lived. He snorted in his head, he could honestly say that he didn't give a flying shit about their opinions, especially after how he had been treated these past weeks. He smiled genuinely at the school nurse and scooped the heavy egg in his arms before going out to receive his score, whatever it may be, with a smile on his face.

He had completed the task and he hadn't almost died to do it so all was good in his book.

 

* * *

  ** _.The End._**  


* * *

__

_*****  Taken from the book "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"._


End file.
